


Girl's Night In

by DustySoul



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Alcohol, College, F/F, Fraternities & Sororities, Frottage, Partying, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustySoul/pseuds/DustySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explanation of Kenzi's line in season one episode 3: <i> I think I touched a boob </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl's Night In

**Author's Note:**

> This, if it was meant to be anything, was meant to be more along the lines of Kenzi thinking about Bo when with her random hook up. It might be part of a series.

_I’m only into guys. So. Sorry._

She hadn’t exactly lied when she said it. It just… should have come with a little asterisk - a foot note. One that says: Except when drunk and, _especially_ , except at parties. Then anyone willing is pretty much fair game.

And also… well… _Except when I sometimes accidentally fall a little bit in love with the wrong person…_

So, three exceptions. And it’s really only ever the first two that count.

 

And it’s the first two that explain how she ends up here: tucked into a corner - out of the way enough that no one's likely to pass by, but not so far that she can’t hear the music or feel it reverberating through her bones - making out with one of the sorority girls.

Jane nips a little on Kenzi’s lower lip and it derails what little train of thought that handn’t been drowned in booze. Something about Bo. No. Not about Bo. About something related to about Bo. It doesn’t matter though, not when Juliet does _that_ with her tongue.

Kenzi whimpers, just a little, and surges forward. Janet - J - what ever, grabs her hips and they really start grinding. It’s the kind of thing Kenzi would rather do in front of an audience, drunk boys and boys pretending to be drunker than they are, hollering for an encore. An audience is the kind of thing college parties are known for so it doesn’t seem fair and she whimpers again.

The other girl sweeps Kenzi away with her touching. So that it doesn’t much matter who’s here and who’s not here - who’s turned on and cheering and who’s appalled. Not when the hands which had just gripped before, establishing a rhythm to the way they rock against each other, start to roam. The slide up her hips and down her thighs is _electric._ Her arousal beats in time with the base. 

The kiss breaks. It leaves Kenzi panting, the other girl’s breath hot and heavy against her face.

“Oh my god.” Kenzi says, laughing a little.

The other girl smiles, wide and encouraging. It reminds her a little of Bo and the way she’d looked at that boy in the hardware store. _I’m hungry._

She feels light headed and can only repeat, “Oh my god.”

“Good?”

“Good .Oh my god, good. You kiss so good, girl.” She rambles, slurring the last word and flushing.

“Good.” She purrs and presses her body against Kenzi’s in on long, deliberate slide. “Now how much of that is the booze and how much of that is just my skill?”

“Like all. All skill. I’m barely tipsy.” And it’s Kenzi who leans in for another kiss.

 Kenzi’s normal rule is _Only allow ass groping if it’s in front of a boy who’s totally worth it._ But the last week has proven that normal rules don’t apply any more. And besides it feels _so good._ And it’s not like her housing situation is going to allow her to drag pretty boys home from bars. What with her room mate being a bisexual succubus and the actual house being abandoned, in the middle of no where. It probably doesn’t even have a real address. Not to mention that it’s at least like, half an hours drive from any bar, let alone the good ones. She could do it in the back of the taxi before even getting there and that just doesn’t seem worth it.

“ _God_.” Kenzi gasps when the girl fits a leg in-between both of hers. “It’s like you can read my mind.”

 _So good._ The kissing, the grinding, the rocking reduces her to a gasping, whimpering mess. _It’s so good._ The goddess she’s grinding against is keeping her moving ruffly to the sound of the music and they must be standing right over one of the speakers because Kenzi can feel the music rumbling in her clit. Like a vibrator. Like a really weak vibrator but still-

She moans then gasps, struggling to catch her breath, and groping for her train of thought. Her body craves _more_ as she bucks against the thigh wedged between her legs. Anything, anything would push her over the edge.

And she wonders if this is what it feels like to be bewitched by a succubus. Because she’d tell this stranger anything at the promise of these embers in her belly turning into a flame. But the girl doesn’t ask her anything, just wedges a hand in-between their bodies and fingers, clumsily at Kenzi. And she can’t think past - _Good. Oh god. Oh god. So good._ Before she’s coming.

She closes her eyes against the intense bliss, making some noise that hopefully can't be heard down bellow. She stills against the girl who's name she doesn't know. The girl pulls her hand away. When Kenzi looks at her, stepping away, her smile is unsure.

All Kenzi can think is _Thank god I don’t have to avoid you for the rest of my college career._ And then her brain starts working on plans to get her out of this now incredibly awkward situation.

“So um.” The other girl says.

“Good. Good.” Kenzi assures. She takes a deep breath before adding, "That was. That was good. But... um... I'm fairly certain I'm not gay. Probably"

She doesn't know how she ended up pressed front to front with this stranger and she doesn't really know what else she says to escape. 

She ends up leaving the party all together, walking across campus, trying to pull her thoughts together. By the time she remembers  _Bo_  and _hunting down a very dangerous fae._ She’s walked several blocks in the wrong direction. Great. It's all great. She turns back, wishing she was drunker than she is and wishing she was not quite as drunk. So good. Yep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Congrats if you got this far! This is my first porn scene ever, so concrit is very, very much welcome. And if you're not comfortable with the forum here please head over to my ask box at dusty-soul.tumblr.com to tell me how I could improve! (Or what I did well.)
> 
> Posting my first fanfic was nothing compared to these nerves lol.
> 
> \--
> 
> Feel free to message or follow me on tumblr at dusty-soul.tumblr.com


End file.
